Winter
by Roselia Rose
Summary: Christmas is the season for lovers, but its also the season of death. "I held her closer to me as I felt something wet soak into my clothing. I refused to think about what it might be." Shiznat Forever! Rating went from K to T for a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, this turned out to be way more intense than I thought it would be. I was supposed to be working on Reloaded, but then this idea popped into my head. This may remain a one-shot or turn into a multi-chapter story depending on the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Mai HiME and Persona 3 do not belong to me. The only thing I claim is mine is this fanfiction. Any similarities to other stories are pure coincidence.

--

_Winter_

"_Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories"_

I never thought that this would happen. Never before in my dreams did I think that this would be possible. To have her now in my arms, it was like I'd died and gone to heaven.

Her body was cold and I nuzzled closer towards her hoping to provide the little warmth that I could. She shivered once more and grasped my arm around her waist and weakly pulled me in towards her.

All I could do was stare and hold her closer.

Why was the happiest moment in my life also my worst?

After so long, she had finally told me those three words that had put me in shock. Everything was perfect in that one moment. I was shocked beyond thought and my body was rigid. I thought that I could die happy in that one moment.

I never should have thought that.

I cursed her.

This was all my fault.

If I hadn't been standing there she never would have had to shove me out of the way.

I could have died happy. But no, she had to take my place.

--

It was night time. The sky was pitch black besides the few stars that sparkled on and off. She had called me out, telling me that she had finally come to a decision.

I walked as calmly as I could to our meeting place. We were going to Fuuka Square. It was one of the busiest places at this time of year. I was filled with trepidation at what her response may be. But, I had hope. The square was beautifully decorated at this time of year _and_ it was a popular destination for _lovers_.

Sure I was anxious and sweating like I was in a sauna despite the piercing wind battering my body. But, that one light at the end of the tunnel kept me going. I'd been walking for so long through it, and this was the moment of truth.

Was I going to see light or a dead end? Only time would tell.

It took a few minutes but I finally arrived. I was a bit earlier than our appointed time, but it couldn't be helped. Ever since she called me and set up this "date" I'd been in a daze. I couldn't do anything right and my mind was in a constant rush. It got colder as I waited on a wooden bench in front of the massive tree in the middle of the square. Colorful lights decorated the place and couples snuggling with one another walked back and forth in front of me. How lucky of them, to be with their loved ones on this holiday.

I was jealous of course, but perhaps in a few moments I would be able to indulge in the same things as those many couples. I smiled at this thought.

I started rubbing my hands together to evoke some warmth, I really should have worn a thicker coat. I looked down at my arms and noticed the droplets of white hitting me. It had started snowing. I scoffed, it was sort of clichéd.

A white Christmas.

But, in all those happy stories, a white Christmas was a good thing. I grinned at the thought. It had to be a sign from up above.

I breathed into my palms providing what little warmth I could. It was then that I noticed her presence. Yes, her presence. I could always tell when she was around. So I chanced a glance up. My sixth sense for her didn't fail me as I saw her hurrying towards me.

God, she was beautiful.

She was sculpted in such a way that she could have been an angel.

Is that why you took her from me God?

--

She apologized for being late. I smiled brightly at her; I would have waited until my body shriveled away to nothingness for her.

She stretched out her hand to pull me up from my spot, I gladly obliged. We began walking down the sidewalk. It was friendly chatter at the moment. Occasionally we'd stop by a few stores and browse some of the wares. I was anxious, but happy nevertheless.

We walked side by side, hands almost touching but not.

That was until she suddenly grasped my hand. I gasped but I was ecstatic. I glanced towards her only to be graced with a light flush on her face.

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. I felt her shiver in my embrace. Worried, I tried to release my hold. I was stopped when her arms wrapped around me. Then she shyly whispered those words that stopped my heart, only to cause it to beat a million times faster.

I love you.

--

We had stopped walking then, and stood rooted to that one spot on the sidewalk while people passed us by. They remained oblivious to the drama that was unfolding right in front of their eyes.

I held her a bit away from my arms to stare into her eyes, those eyes that sparkled like jewels even without light. She had taken on an extremely red shade by now and had turned her head away from me. I chuckled and removed a hand from her waist to place a finger under her chin – forcing her to face me. I stared into that lovely face and moved in to place my kiss on those pink lips.

I saw her eyes widen in shock and I gave her a small grin. I thought she was astonished at my action.

I've never been more wrong in my entire life.

--

Everything happened in a blur. One moment I was going to kiss the love of my life and the next I was being shoved away.

I stumbled into the snow laden streets and quickly picked myself only to scream at the sight before me. Her limp body lay on the hood of a car that had crashed into the railings we had been by a second before.

I rushed to her side, picking her body from the metal, and held her close to me.

All around me I heard peoples' cries and sirens in the distance. I heard the groans of the man in the car as he crashed against the steering wheel once the airbag deflated. The stench of alcohol surrounded the area.

But none of that mattered. To me, she was the only thing I needed to pay attention to at the moment.

I held her closer to me as I felt something wet soak into my clothing. I refused to think about what it might be.

I felt her hand blindly grasping around and I grabbed it and held it against my cheek.

"Don't cry."

She had started to wipe away the tears that trickled down my face. I hadn't even noticed it. She gave me a weak smile and tried to sit up. She groaned in despair and my brain began registering what was _truly _happening.

"Please, kiss me."

It was all I heard among the tumult. I leaned down to grant her request as I kissed those beautiful and soft lips. It was very sweet, yet salty by the taint of tears. I realized that the both of us were crying now.

I moved a hand to chase away the tears while she nuzzled into my palm. She whispered her last three words to me and her eyes began closing slowly. I cried out in pain. I desperately held her closer to me trying to warm the rapidly freezing body.

I whispered sweet words to her half hoping that she would respond at the mention of her favorite condiment or the offer of new lingerie as a gift if only she would open her eyes.

The sirens got louder and a crowd had formed around us by now. I felt arms trying to take her from me and I screamed. I screamed at them and God.

Why was he doing this to me?

Why would he be so cruel as to present me with such a goddess and then rip her away from my arms?

A blanket was wrapped around me as her limp body was finally tugged away from me.

Winter, it's the season of death.

--

Ah, this is like my first ever angst and tragedy story. Would you believe me if I told you that this had started out as a fluffy story, but it morphed into something else within the fourth sentence.

This is meant to be a one-shot but who knows, depending on the reviews, I might extend the story. I do have some ideas for possible plot lines. So tell me how it is and I might decide to add more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Decided to continue since I think I depressed some readers with the first chapter. The following chapter will _sort of _make up for the previous chapter's depressing end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Mai HiME does not belong to me. The only thing I claim is mine is this fanfiction. Any similarities to other stories are pure coincidence.

Haha I didn't even notice that my disclaimer for Chapter One was a bit off since I took it from my other Mai HiME story.

--

Spring

"_No man for any considerable period can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true."_

I remember when I first met her in that garden of blooming flowers. The flowers were just shaking off the dreary winter from their roots. Sometimes, I wonder if the budding flowers were foreshadowing the love I would soon feel for her.

--

The wind was gently blowing and I had to push a few strands of hair out of my face. I was walking around the garden hidden away from the eyes of the school. Very few knew of this special location, it was a treasure hidden away near the boundaries of the school and the town.

I used to go there to escape those eyes that followed me everywhere, the shadows that tailed me relentlessly offering no chance of peace or rest. I honestly was at my breaking point. I exhausted so much energy daily in keeping up the carefully constructed mask that I displayed to the rest of the world.

I was sick of the façade.

I was sick of people.

I was sick of myself.

I felt as if I had become disillusioned with the world. People _loved_ me yet I felt so alone, so isolated from the rest of the world. I was put up on a pedestal by all those around me, even the teachers. It was as if I was some exotic animal that piqued so much interest from everyone around me. There were always people around me, but it was as if they never saw past my face. They never sought to discover who I was as a person. All they saw was the "heavenly" face.

I was just a simple girl from Kyoto.

Nothing more.

I didn't understand why people were enamored with me, but I felt like I owed them something. So those quaint smiles I offered to them continued, along with the polite words and gentle demeanor. Yet, this wasn't who I was. Eventually I became confused with myself.

Who was I really?

The beloved idol of Fuuka or just another girl making her way through the world.

It was at this time that I met her.

I was in the midst of my self-loathing-why-me thinking when I came across an intruder in my sacred grounds.

Her back was turned to me and grasped in her hand was one of the delicate and fragile beauties of the garden.

She was slowly crushing it, unknowingly releasing the intoxicating fragrance.

She was intoxicating.

Ara, I seem to have disclosed some thoughts that are just a tad bit too early for this particular moment. Nevertheless, she was. But, that is not the issue at the moment. Back to the story...

The dear girl before me had a posture that was one which slumped due to the weight of the world upon her back. She radiated an anger for the burden and I felt a kinship with her.

Our mutual hate for this world connected us.

However, I could not stand by wordlessly while she deprived the beautiful blossom of its already short life; so I called out to her.

Thus, our story together began.

--

Over the next few days we had an unspoken agreement of meeting in the garden. I remember at first that she was quite reticent and barely spoke past a few greetings.

She was a mystery to me.

She did not fawn over me like all of the others. She cared nothing for who I pretended to be; actually I suppose she thought of me as a nuisance to begin with.

We did not even know one another's name until two weeks into this confusing bond. Her expression was quite adorable when she discovered who I was. I honestly wish that I had captured that moment with a camera. But, I suppose that is unnecessary since the image is imbedded in my mind.

My apologies, I'm rambling off on another tangent. Anyways, things continued like normal after that incident, with the exception that she now talked a tad bit more to me.

It was odd. In the past, I could've cared less if someone did not talk to me. But, with her, I had to keep on prodding till she gave in.

I attempted a multitude of ways in which to start a conversation with her that lasted longer than thirty seconds.

I am still surprised to this day that she even kept on coming back to the garden when it was obvious that – excuse my language – I "annoyed the hell" out of her. But eventually, I found a method that clicked. One that made her blush furiously as if her cheeks were on fire. Needless to say, I still use this tactic to this day.

Sigh, once again I am going off topic. But, I can't help it. She's my adorable little puppy.

Well back in those days she wasn't exactly mine…yet.

--

Before, after, and during the events of the Carnival, I was eternally tormented. We had become close companions, might I dare even call us _best friends_ at that time. There was a time in which she came to me with her _certain_ troubles. And of course I did everything in my power to help her, I ran for and became the Kaichou – all for her.

But, I'm sure you've heard this story millions of times before. So I shall not bore you with further details.

I will however disclose to you some secrets that have never been told to anyone. They've always been locked up in the depths of my heart. I was hoping that one day, when I am sure that she would return my feelings, I would tell her.

--

I mentioned before that I was "eternally tormented", why might you ask?

Because I fell in love with my best friend.

No, this was not some schoolgirl crush. I was deeply and _madly_ in love with her. I would proclaim it from the top of my lungs if I did not fear the fact that she would chase after me for doing so.

But, yes, I loved and still love her. She changed the way in which I viewed the world. Maybe I still gave the world the Fujino mask, but to her, I would always just be Shizuru.

Yet, I was a girl who loved a girl. Did you know that it's considered "unnatural"? How can love in any form be considered as unnatural or a sin? But, to the world around us it was, so I kept silent on this love. I did not wish to further burden her with my feelings. And...I do not know what would become of me if she rejected them.

I had already decided that my love would remain forever unrequited. However, I never realized how hard it would be.

--

When she came to me with problems, I always tried to help her through it. When she was down I would tease her to cheer her up. When she was sick I would take care of her (which is yet another well-known story...). When she was happy, I was ecstatic. When she was sad, I was depressed. Her emotions were my fuel to continue going through the day, no matter what they were. I strove to keep her content and happy, but our peaceful junior high days did not last.

High school started and so did the Carnival.

She never suspected that I was a HiME as well, and so she always tried to keep her activities quiet. I remained as her silent supporter both in the light and shadows. I kept her safe. Any enemies that might choose to strike at her, were executed without mercy.

She was after all my only necessity in life. Nothing else matter.

Then that happened: the events that started with Nao and spiraled out of control with the interference of Haruka and Yukino.

No one understood me at that time. Not even her. I never did anything like everyone seemed to think, although my desires did run wild. I held them back just barely, to continue our friendship. If I could not have her love, I would settle for her friendship. I wanted to remain by her side in any manner that I could.

But, when those events blew up in my face, I finally broke. Not even she reached me at that time. I finally unleashed my demons upon the world.

I allowed the beasts to run wild. I can barely remember what I did during that hellish time. I was living yet...not. Another mask within me had taken over, and I was controlled like a marionette by its puppeteer.

She was of course, the one that broke me free from that destructive path. I was at the boundary of no return until she pulled me back from the depths of despair. Yes, I know this sounds rather dramatic, surely it was not that bad you may say. But, it was, she saved me, no, you saved me.

"Natsuki, I know that you've been listening to my rant this entire time. Yes, she, you were the one and only that spared me from the torment. After that one kiss, I waited patiently for you, you know. I kept my distance from you because I did not want to force a decision from you. I wanted to give you time to decide on your feelings towards me. I was already so grateful that you would even consider my feelings. So of course I was excited when you called me for our meeting on Christmas. And then you spoke those wonderful words to me. But...

Why! Why did this have to happen?!?" I began sobbing uncontrollably by her bedside. We were surrounded by the scent of disinfectant and the beeping from the monitor.

An I.V. was strapped to her arm and her pale face was gaunt and ghastly. But, she was beautiful nevertheless.

I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her like this.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry," I gasped out between the lingering sobs. "I'll visit you tomorrow; just…I just can't take this anymore."

"Please don't hate me for this…" Standing up, I moved away the few strands of cobalt lingering on her porcelain face. "Goodbye Natsuki," Leaning down, I placed a small and gentle kiss upon her forehead.

Sighing I stood up to leave. With one last glance, I headed towards the door prepared to brave another night alone and worrying about her condition.

"Shi..zu..ru.."

--

Somehow I don't think this chapter made up for the previous one. It was kind of blah. Now to see if I should have another chapter or end it in this cliffhanger-ish manner.

Shizuru is hard to write. She's such a complex character (not saying that Natsuki isn't), but I don't know; it's hard to describe. Plus I think it's even harder when I attempt to portray her in first person. Kudos to all those authors that write her character flawlessly.

The epigraph for this chapter came from _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne. My English teacher would be so proud.

Until next time :3

If there is one ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow it's been awhile. So I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for more.

Anyways with this chapter I faced a lot of problems. I had a lot of possible plotlines with this one, and I wanted to do a happy ending, but I faced a lot of clichés with that route.

Then if I did something intense again, I'm afraid that all the wicked plotlines have been used or it would have once again degenerated into clichés.

So I hope the following chapter will satisfy you readers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Mai HiME does not belong to me. The only thing I claim is mine is this fanfiction. Any similarities to other stories are pure coincidence.

--

Summer

Sometimes, the world just works against you. Life isn't fair right? Well I curse all those who speak those vile words around me. I despise being born into this loathsome world that isn't _fair_.

--

"Shi..zu..ru.."

To say that I was happy when I heard those words would be a bigger understatement than saying Natsuki just likes mayo. I felt as if beams of golden sunlight had just broken through the foggy lens I had been viewing the world through. I was no longer plagued by dreary shades of gray as I viewed the world with disdain.

But, life is the ever fickle child of this cruel world.

--

I ran to her bedside when she gently called out my name. She was extremely weak and lethargic. "Natsuki," I whispered, not wanting to startle my beloved when she was just barely awake.

"Shizu…ru.."

I was graced with a faint smile quickly followed by a grimace as she began coughing violently. My smile quickly dissolved at seeing her beautiful face turn haggard due to her illness and I quickly poured out a cup of water.

Placing the rim of the cup to her mouth, I slowly tilted it up so that she could partake of the cool liquid. She coughed once more afterwards and I rubbed her back in gentle strokes to soothe the fits. She calmed down almost immediately and if you would allow me to be egotistical for the moment, I would like to believe that my presence helped her immensely.

After I was done with the massage, I turned towards her and asked how she felt and if she remembered what happened.

"Ugg, my head is killing me that's for sure. But…" she paused as if she was contemplating the second half of my question.

"Oh! Shizuru, are you alright? Nothings wrong with you right?" She had suddenly cried out after a second of thinking.

She immediately began lifting my arm that lay by her side as if to inspect it to make sure nothing was wrong. My only response was the tears that fell upon the bedspread.

"Oi, oi Shizuru! What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She panicked as she said this. I could feel her concern radiating off of her like the warm sunshine that embraces you on those cloudy days in summer.

I cried more and I could feel her panic rising. If I wasn't so busy sobbing my head off, I might've taken the time to enjoy the wonderfully adorable look on her face. She was still a little flushed from her sudden recovery so she had a slight red tinge to her face. Combine that with her panic and eyes that resembled a deer in the headlights and you had an insanely cute Natsuki.

Nevertheless, I could only recall this after some time had passed and it was no longer appropriate teasing material.

"…sniff…you idiot!" I managed to get out after the sobs had subsided slightly. Her face turned from panic stricken to one of shock in a matter of milliseconds.

"You're the one who just woke from a two week coma and you're worrying about me?! You almost died Natsuki! What was I supposed to do if you did! I probably would have joined you," I yelled out the last words in anguish.

Her face was graced with a gentle smile and she pulled me into a tight hug. I started crying again as I stained her hospital gown with tears.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, I'm so sorry. But, please never say that you'll join me in death. I much rather that you remain living in happiness, even if it wasn't with me. I love you Shizuru, I don't want you to ever hurt yourself for me."

Her words calmed me as a mother's whispers soothes a crying infant. Oh how our roles have changed. I always used to be the calm and composed one. But, I can't say that it was not enjoyable being able to nuzzle into Natsuki's body as she comforted me. I felt as if I was trying to mold our two bodies into one.

I stayed in her embrace for a bit more, and then I slowly released my hold.

"Natsuki, I love you too. More than I can even put into words." A few sobs escaped from me again and I was quickly taken into another comforting hold. She rocked me back and forth a few times and placed a light kiss upon my forehead. I gasped when I felt the cool lips pressed against my skin.

"That's it?" I asked with a childish pout on my face.

She chuckled in that beautiful voice of hers as she bent down to grace me with - at least I hoped would be -a kiss on the lips. She was halfway there until she shoved me away from her.

"Natsuki?!" I asked. I was a bit astonished that she did that. It quickly turned to fear when I saw why.

Natsuki had begun her violent coughs again, but this time she hacked out blood. I stared in shock and tried to calm her down once more. Yet, she pushed me away as the amount of blood increased.

"Natsuki! What's wrong?!?" I screamed as I ran to press the button to call the nurse, not daring to leave her side for even a second.

All of a sudden loud beeps resounded from the monitor and I heard the crackling of the intercom.

"All available doctors head to Room 167 immediately. I repeat, all available doctors head to Room 167 this is a Code Red."

Natsuki's room was number 167…

--

That day, I thought that my heart had finally disintegrated once and for all. It seemed that Natsuki's condition was worse than what the doctors had first diagnosed. The accident had caused a lot of internal damage to her organs. They did their best when she first came to E.R. and had fixed all the immediate damage. However – from what they told me – there were problems with her lungs that had escaped even the x-rays and scans they did on her. I can't blame them, I can only blame myself for Natsuki's condition.

Eventually, breathing became too laborious of a task for Natsuki, and her lungs collapsed.

The summer child had parted with the summer.

--

After her funeral, I became a recluse. I lived as a hermit, away from all others. I had a housekeeper that made me meals and kept the house clean. My parents had hired her after seeing my listless condition. It was the only thing they or anyone could do for me. I could have cared less. Nothing matter anymore to me with her passing. The moment she was gone, so was I.

At least, that is what I thought until one day out of the blue, Haruka had showed up at my doorsteps. She went about in her bossy manner trying to get me out of my "funk" as she called it.

With her persistence and company, I slowly removed the formidable shell that I had surrounded myself with when Natsuki died. And eventually, I allowed myself to begin loving another again – Haruka…

--

"What the hell Shizuru! Why did you make the story all dramatic and what's up with you and Haruka?!? Are you trying to turn this into some…some…HARUZUKE?!?!?!?"

"Ara, that was never my intention my Na-tsu-ki. I was merely trying to spice up the story a bit for our friends." I responded calmly while taking a sip of the green tea that I held in my hands.

"Sp-sp-spice it up?!?" yelled out my dear adorable Natsuki. I really loved getting a rise out of her to see all of her cute expressions. "For god sakes Shizuru, you had me die in the ending, and…and…and you got together with Haruka.

"My god, calm down Kuga. As if I would ever want to get with such a lazy ass like the bubuzuke!" cried out a rather outraged Haruka. "Hmph, you're lucky I didn't interrupt your story earlier you tea obsessed weirdo."

I covered my hand with my mouth and began giggling lightly. I had been telling the story of Natsuki's accident to the others and I just couldn't help but to embellish some _little_ facts.

"Natsuki, if you would prefer, I could have paired myself up with Nao-san." I laughed again as I saw my mayonnaise lover begin to turn a brilliant shade of crimson. She was about to sputter out some other comment again, but it appears that Nao had beat her to it.

"The hell Fujino! As if. I'm straight thank you very much and even if I was a lez, I sure as hell wouldn't go for you," exclaimed Nao. She was glaring a fair amount at me and it only increased when I started saying:

"Ah Nao, you're denial is ever so entertaining. We all know you like–" However, before I could finish my statement, Natsuki cut me off.

"Shizuru…would you really…go to another if I died…well I mean…it-it-it's not like I would mind…your happiness does really mean everything to me…eve-ev-even if it's with another!" God, how could you make such an adorable creature? My dear Natsuki was sputtering and bumbling over her words as tears started to leak out of her eyes. She roughly began rubbing them away in an attempt to remain nonchalant about everything.

I couldn't keep up the farce any longer for fear of further emotional damage to my sweet so I grabbed her arms and gently wiped the remnants of the watery specks away from her porcelain face. She started sniffling and I had no choice – a very nice choice if I say so myself – but to take her into my arms as she had done for me in my story. I cooed sweet words into her ears to try to calm her down and the tears subsided somewhat.

"Natsuki, you know that you will forever be the only one for me. There is no other person that I could even think of sharing my life, body, and soul with besides you. No one, and I mean no one, could ever compare to you in my heart. I love you so much that I don't even know what to do sometimes. So please, don't cry anymore." I whispered into her ear and gave it a quick nip.

I really did feel guilty for teasing her so much. I honestly hope that she realizes that she is truly the only one for me.

"Shi-Shi-Shizuru, we're in public," she whined in my ear while nuzzling into my neck in an attempt to hide the rapidly darkening blush on her face.

"It doesn't matter, I want to show to everyone that you're the only one for me," and with that, I backed away from her a bit and ducked down to give her a kiss filled with all of my feelings of love and adoration for her. Slowly, but surely, I began feeling her lips move in response.

"Oh lord, get a room you two" said Nao, of course only Nao would say such a thing as that.

"What are you talking about Nao? Me and Aoi will be rich with these pictures we'll be selling to the Shiznat Fan Club at school" I heard Chie say, but unfortunately those soft lips quickly removed themselves from me as the owner of that luscious mouth heard those words.

Another blush was adorning her face making her even redder than before.

"Shizuru, what really happened after Natsuki woke up then?" asked Mai as Mikoto snuggled into her chest like usual. Hmm, perhaps I should make that a habit with Natsuki. I smiled at the thought.

"Well Mai-san I–" I started before being interrupted once more by Natsuki. No matter though, she had a cute determined expression on her face and I rather admire that then tell the true story.

"No way Shizuru, I'm not letting you tell the story again! What really happened was…"

--

Omake 1:

Placing the rim of the cup to her mouth, I slowly tilted it up so that she could partake of the cool liquid. She coughed once more afterwards and I rubbed her back in gentle strokes to soothe the fits.

S: Ara, Natsuki, it looks like its hard to drink the water by yourself.

N: Yeah, just a bit.

S: Well, there's another way to get you some water.

N: Oh, yeah a straw might be better.

S: I was thinking more along the lines of...oh hell, I'll just demonstrate.

_S takes a sip of water and then moves towards Natsuki and gives her a kiss. _

N: _Gulps. Then blushes heavily. _Shizuru, I'm still thirsty...

S: Ara.

--

Omake 2:

S: She calmed down almost immediately and if you would allow me to be egotistical for the moment, I would like to believe that my presence helped her immensely.

N: Umm…not really Shizuru. It was actually the water and patting. Anyone could have done it.

S: _Glares at Natsuki. _Ara, is that so. Then maybe some Haruka or Nao wouldn't be so bad after all, since I'm unloved by my Natsuki anyways.

N: What?! Shizuru, I was kidding! Honest. I mean, I love you more than all the mayonnaise I can eat!

S: Is that so?

N: It is!

S: Then would you be willing to give up eating it for me?

N: Of course!

S: Okay! _Stops glaring and smiles brightly._ No more mayo for my Natsuki then. I don't want her turning into a giant marshmallow.

N: Wait…what?!?!? NOO!!!

_N goes to a corner to cry while S attempts to console her. _

--

Omake 3:

I whispered into her ear and gave it a quick nip.

S: Wait, how OOC of me. I would never stop at just one nip. I mean when Natsuki got better we–

N: Shizuru! Don't say that around others!

C: Please do tell us more Fujino-san.

A: Yes, please tell Shizuru-san.

S: Well, since the two of you asked. After Natsuki recovered, we spent quite a bit of time, well – for lack of a better phrase – doing it like they do on the Discovery Channel.

N: SHIZURU!!!

C: Aoi! To the newspapers, I can see the headlines now! Animal Kingdom of S&N and How to Act Like Shiznat: **** Like Rabbits!

Author: Censored due to crude language and possible bloody noses due to images it may induce. Mostly the latter.

_Discovery Channel line was inspired by a random chat with kokolien._

--

Whew, that was pretty long for my standards. Anyways I hoped this chapter wasn't too terribly clichéd and cheesy and that you all found it entertaining. Kare Kano gave me the idea for the twist at the end. Haha, also, sorry for the lame omakes.

The next chapter will be the last one if I decide to write another, but I'm kind of lacking an idea for how to properly end it so maybe I'll just leave this as it is. Although, I will keep this as in-progress for now.

This chapter was dedicated to the Shiznat community because there have been way too many Haruzuke stories popping up.

I like the two together, just not with each other. Same goes for ShizuruxNao

_(Heard this somewhere, but I can't seem to remember where.)_

Until next time, maybe :)

_SHIZNAT FOREVER!!!_


End file.
